Emma Roberts
' Emma Rose Roberts' is an American actress and singer. Roberts first gained attention as the daughter of actor Eric Roberts and the niece of megastar Julia Roberts. However, she has established her own career as an actress, moving from “tween” fare like Nancy Drew and the Nickelodeon series Unfabulous to more adult screen appearances in Lymelife, It’s Kind of a Funny Story and Scream 4, We're the Millers. She appears in the third & fourth seasons of American Horror Story Career 2001-2005: Breakthrough with Nickelodeon Emma's first film appearances were at the age of nine, in a short film called BigLove (2001) and the big screen motion picture Blow (2001), starring Johnny Depp. At ten, she had the chance to work with her Oscar-winning aunt, Julia Roberts, in the family film Grand Champion (2002), about a prize-winning calf, then traveled to Vancouver, where she shot Spymate, another family film, this one about a chimp. Though filmed in 2003, it wasn't released in theaters until 2006. In 2004, Emma gained a lot of attention when she landed the lead role in the Nickelodeon show Unfabulous, about a girl named Addie who sings her emotions. Emma made a guest appearance on the series Drake & Josh and provided the vocals for the song "If I Had My Way" for Disney's feature film Ice Princess (2005). 2006-2013: Nancy Drew, Wild Child, and Scream 4 Emma fit in a role in another major motion picture, Aquamarine (2006), this time alongside Sara Paxton, at the time the star of the Discovery Kids' show, Darcy's Wildlife. In the film, Emma plays a girl whose best friend is about to move away to Australia, and she feels powerless to stop it until she meets a mermaid (Paxton) who asks for her help and promises to grant a wish in return. With two seasons of Unfabulous in the can, in January 2006 Emma began filming the title role in Nancy Drew (2007) for Warner Bros. Pictures, followed by the role of a spoiled teen who is sent to a strict English boarding school in Wild Child (2008). She starred in the popular kids' movie Hotel for Dogs (2009) alongside Disney channel star Jake T. Austin and was one of an all star cast in Valentine's Day (2010). Roberts played leading roles in the crime thriller 4.3.2.1 (2010) and in the horror film Scream 4 (2011). Some of her other film roles include the romantic drama The Art of Getting By (2011) about two friends, the drama Virginia (2012) about a sheriff who discovers that his daughter is dating the son of his psychologically disturbed mistress, and the 2012 comedy Celeste and Jesse Forever about a divorcing couple who try to maintain a friendship as they start seeing other people. 2013-present: American Horror Story, We're the Millers, and Scream Queens She stars in We're the Millers (2013), alongside Jennifer Aniston and Jason Sudeikis. In 2013, she returned to television, playing the witch Madison Montgomery in American Horror Story: Coven, the third season of the American Horror Story series. She stars in the show's fourth season, Freak Show (2014), as Maggie Esmerelda, a con artist posing as a fortune teller. The drama film, Palo Alto, in which Roberts stars, was released on 2013. In 2014, she appeared on the film Adult World with her American Horror Story co-star Evan Peters. She was also partof the 2015 drama film titled I Am Michael. Roberts has currently two films in post-production, Ashby and Nerve. Roberts is currently starring as lead role Chanel Oberlin on Fox's horror-comedy TV series Scream Queens. Personal life In September 2011, Roberts began attending Sarah Lawrence College but by January 2012, she had put her studies on hold to concentrate on work commitments. Roberts currently lives in Los Angeles. In her spare time, Emma enjoys swimming, reading and spending time with her family, including her younger half-sister, Grace. Roberts, who has previously dated actor Alex Pettyfer, Dathan Kuppin and Glee star Chord Overstreet, began dating American Horror Story's actor Evan Peters in 2012 after they worked together on the film Adult World. In July 2013, while Evan was filming X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) in Montreal, the two were overheard fighting in their hotel room. Police were called and when they arrived, saw Evan had a bloody nose. They arrested Emma but released her hours later after Evan refused to press charges. In a joint statement, the couple called it "an unfortunate incident and misunderstanding," and stated that they "are working together to move past it." They became engaged in December 2013, but in June 2015, it was reported that they had ended the engagement. They later came back together. Filmography Film Television Trivia * While engaged to Evan Peters, supporters/fans of the couple nicknamed them 'Emvan'. * In an interview with US Weekly, Emma says she has always gotten detention for being late while in school. * While 12, Emma auditioned for the role of Wendy in the 2003 version of Peter Pan. After she was informed she didn't get the part, Emma admits that she cried. * Emma Roberts is in a bikini. References her mist twist & turns of her personal life that i dont need to know & i dont want to know because its private & personal so i will just let her handle it love her fan kyle lawson External links *Official website * * Category:Females Category:Actresses Category:Cast